Episode 9434 (18th April 2018)
Plot Michelle confronts Robert about his steroid use. He swears he's given them up. Michelle isn't convinced as he last took them only yesterday. She walks out on him. Eileen cleans herself up to go shopping. Nicola tells her about FAWN and suggests she record a video for the campaign to set the record straight. Eileen is too ashamed to speak about Phelan publicly. Saira agrees for Rana to come to Pakistan with her and they set off for Rana's parents' house. Sinead moans to Daniel about the cramped conditions at Maria's flat. She's annoyed when Daniel misconstrues it as an invitation for him to ask her to move into with him. Yasmeen tries to find out which hospital in Faisalabad Saira's sister is at to send flowers and is puzzled when Imran tells her that Hassan said she's being cared for at home. Concerned, she urges Imran to contact his relatives to make sure his parents' story checks out. Saira removes the SIM card from Rana's phone. Michelle complains about Carla to Maria. Maria thinks she should be more bothered about Robert. Imran finds out from his cousin that his aunt isn't ill. Carla offers Michelle support. Michelle is still too angry. Yasmeen, Imran, Zeedan and Kate rush to the Habeebs' house to stop Rana from leaving the country. The FAWN campaigners gather at the cafe as Daniel records messages from a nervous Seb and an aggressive Faye. They're joined by Nicola and Eileen, who makes a statement to the camera. Hassan tells Imran that Saira and Rana have already set off but Kate sees Rana's handbag through the window. Daniel and Sinead apologise to each other for their rash words. Eileen decides to let the yard to Gary on the condition that he employs Seb and invites Nicola and Seb to move into No.11. They accept. The rescue party sets off for the airport except Kate who is sure that Rana is still inside the house. She sees Rana's taxi arrive and warns her just in time. Zeedan and the others return as Hassan tells Rana she's no longer his daughter. Imran stands by Rana and disowns his parents. Michelle has it out with Robert. She doesn't have faith in him to give up the steroids. He begs for a chance to prove that he can. The Nazirs are relieved that the ordeal is over but Rana and Imran are in no mood to celebrate. Phelan watches the campaign trail on the ITV News, including Eileen's message saying that Anna was right. He informs his landlady that he's checking out tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Saira and Hassan Habeeb's house - Exterior and front bedroom *Bed and breakfast - Room 1 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yasmeen, Kate, Imran and Zeedan try to stop Rana boarding a flight to Pakistan; Michelle confronts Robert over the steroids; and Nicola tells Eileen that she should back the campaign to free Anna, but she refuses. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,110,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes